Dinner With Death
by dragon dressage
Summary: A new woman comes to town, but she has unknown, even to her, skeletons in her closet...skeletons that could threaten her new start in life. Please RR!
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Diagnosis Murder, and am not writing this for money or fame, just for fun and enjoyment. The only characters I own are Melody Sullivan, Tyson Paley, and a few others (if you don't know them from DM, they are probably out of my own head). Any relation or likeness to anyone living or dead is coincidental. And all that other disclaimer stuff.

Author's Note: This is my first DM fanfic, so be patient with me. It's been a while since I've seen a lot of DM, but I'm getting into it again, so I'm sorry for any wrong names or facts (please point them out in reviews if they are REALLY big). I've had to make up some of the things that I don't know, but I am doing my best. I do not mean to offend anyone with anything in this story.

So, I'll leave you with that and a warning.

Warning: As I said before, **this is my FIRST EVER Diagnosis Murder fanfic**, so please be kind. No tar and feathers—please! Please Read & Review.

I hope all who read this will enjoy it and take it for what it is—a story written to entertain.

Dinner with Death

Chapter 1

"Dad you got a package! Expecting anything?" Steve called from the front door. "Dad?" Hearing no response, he moved to the office and set the long, oddly shaped box on the desk. He tried again. "Hey dad!"

Steve Sloan stood silently for a moment wondering where his father could be at 7:30 in the morning on his day off. Then he heard it. The distinct sound of a running shower came to his ears—which would explain why his father had not heard him. He made his way to the large bathroom and knocked on the door. The immediate response from the bathroom was the sound of something hitting the floor.

"Hey dad, you alright? There was a package at the door." He shouted. There was no answer, so Steve shrugged and went in to his father's room. "Dad?"

"Hmm…what?" Mark looked up from the middle of his bed. He was under the covers, leaning back on the headboard with a book in his hands and headphones over his ears. "What's up Steve?"

"Nothing…how 'bout you?" He took in his father's smiling face.

Mark shrugged. "Just re-reading a favorite."

"Shakespeare, right? _King Lear_?"

"Hardly." The white-haired doctor grinned. "Zane Gray. _Riders of the Purple Sage_."

Another bump from down the hall pulled Steve back to his first thought upon happening on his father. "Who's in the shower?"

"Oh, that's Melody. Don't mind her." Mark went back to his book.

"Who?" Steve asked, his mind racing to find a plausible reason that a woman would be in his father's shower at 7:30 a.m. 

"Hi! You must be Steve, I've heard a lot about you." A young woman wrapped in a giant blue towel smiled and put out her hand. Another towel was twisted on her head in the fashion of a turban to hold her hair.

"Hi." Steve shook her hand almost reluctantly.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'll go change into something else." She grinned and walked into the big walk-in closet at the opposite side of the room. A few moments later, she stuck her head out and said, "Oh, Steve, I hope you don't mind, Mark said I could use your conditioner." She grinned and gave the stunned detective a wink before disappearing and closing the doors behind her.

"My _what_? What's she doing here? And why is she in the closet? And why was she taking a shower in our bathroom?" The questions came in a flood.

"That special junk you buy for your hair. Mel spent the night. We don't have an unoccupied guestroom at present. She asked if she could." Mark answered, being a bit too smart alecy for his own good.

Steve sighed. He was obviously not going to get the answers he wanted, and what business did he have butting into his father's private life? "You want anything extra for breakfast? I brought doughnuts."

"Nothing for me, I'm not really hungry and I'm not getting out of this bed until I have to go back to work tomorrow." Mark wriggled down farther under the blankets as if setting his words in stone.

"Suit yourself." Then remembering the guest—no matter for what reason she was a guest—"Send Mel down, if she wants anything."

Mark nodded, then turned on the Walkman and replaced his reading glasses. Steve turned and walked to the kitchen. Why did his life have to be so complicated?

Fifteen minutes later, the girl stepped lightly into the kitchen. She was now in a robe, but her hair was still up in the towel.

"Man, last night was great!" She said picking out a chocolate doughnut.

"I don't mean to be nosey, but what happened last night?" Steve mumbled more to himself than to her as he poured a mug of coffee for himself.

"Just rolled into LA yesterday. I was lookin' for a restaurant and spotted BBQ Bob's. I went in and I was there till late last night. I won the talent contest, so Jesse gave me all-you-can-eat on the ribs for free. It was great! I hear you're a partner." She finished the doughnut.

"Well…" Steve turned his back on Melody, partly to hide a smile of satisfaction. He always liked hearing good reviews for his restaurant.

"And you're probably wondering where I get off sleeping on your couch, right?" She paused. "It's all a bit crazy. You see, your dad saved my dad's life in the war. Then one thing led to another and my dad saved your dad. They kept in touch off and on until my dad died. Anyway, Mark thought that was enough to justify sleeping on your couch, and I didn't push it mind you, I was making plans to stay at the Motel 6 down the road."

"Really." Steve turned to take in the girl again. Her skin was slightly tanned, but quite fair and her eyes were of the deepest brown. She looked about 23 with a short, slim build.

"Look, I should do my hair and get my clothes out of the dryer. You wouldn't happen to have a hair dryer here would you?"

Steve shook his head.

"I suppose I should give you the full name and a story of my life, you—being a detective and everything—will probably want to check me out. Melody Sullivan. Graduated from Green Valley High, went on to U of Indiana, majored in business and trombone performance. Just graduated last year."

"That's plenty, I believe you." Steve smiled. She _was_ charming _and_ beautiful.

"Thanks for that at least. I won't be in your hair much longer; Jesse's taking me surfing. I'm kinda excited, ya know. I've only been a few times in the Gulf with my uncle who had a farm down there. Growing up in Vermont doesn't really offer any ocean to play in." She left Steve in the kitchen and hurried off to get dressed.

Note: Please read and review and tell me what all y'all think of it. This is actually hopefully going to be a trilogy. I've got a couple of chapters of this story done, but I need to go in a change a few things. Thanks for your time.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Dinner With Death

Chapter 2

Jesse squinted into the brightness straining to catch sight of the lone surfer. Melody had disappeared several seconds before, and he was starting to worry. The late afternoon sun had been momentarily blocked from view by a mass of clouds. _Where is she?_

A small dot caught his attention far off to his left. It must have been nearly a half-mile down the beach. Then a thought struck him. Jagged rocks were submerged under the water on that side. He had seen swimmers and surfers get trapped under or pinned up and pounded to death by the waves.

Jesse started to run, dropping his surfboard in the sand. The dot disappeared underwater, then surfaced again. He pushed himself faster. The dot was becoming larger and he could make out the dark hair in a wet mass on top of the water, floating in on the waves.

As he neared the still form washed on the sand, his breath caught in his chest. He dropped to his knees by her side and slowly turned her over. A long deep tear ran down her left leg from the thigh to the ankle and there were several bleeding cuts on her arms and face. Jesse grit his teeth when he noticed the large gaping hole that was torn into her side. It was bleeding heavily. Jesse quickly unbuttoned his blue Hawaiian shirt, folded it, and pressed it onto the wound.

"Come on, Mel," Jesse slid his arms carefully under her shoulders and knees. He lifted her light form easily and walked as fast as he could back to his car. Each minute seemed like a year to him as he trudged forward through the deep sand that threatened to unbalance him. 

At last, he stumbled onto the parking lot and hurried to his red sports car. Reaching it, he fumbled to open the door, but finally managed to swing it open and place the unconscious girl in the passenger's seat. Jesse hurried around and climbed in behind the wheel. 

Jamming the key into the ignition, the engine whined and refused to turn over. Jesse slammed his fist into the steering wheel, immediately regretting it. His hand stung from the impact, but the pain ebbed. Why did the car have to not work the one time he needed it too? He turned the key, and again the engine refused. 

"Third time's a charm, right?" He asked the car. Another try proved the saying correct, the engine growling into life. Pulling onto the Pacific Coast Highway, Jesse flipped his phone from the holder and hit the speed dial for Steve. After the fifth unanswered ring, he murmured angrily, "come on, Steve, pick up!"

Jesse glanced at the young woman next to him. She was pale and he could barely detect her chest rising with each shallow breath. 

__

Hold on. He thought. _Just hold on._

~*~*~

Driving up to the ambulance entrance at Community General, Jesse easily flagged down three medics. He quickly explained the situation and the extent of the injuries while they rushed into the ER. 


	3. Chapter 3

****

Dinner With Death

Chapter 3

Jesse plopped down on the overstuffed sofa in the doctor's lounge. He took a sip of coffee and ran a hand over his face. Nine hours in surgery had taken its toll on the young doctor.

"I didn't think you had to be back till Sunday." Dr. Amanda Bently walked in and nodded to her friend and colleague before turning away to fill her coffee cup. "You know that murder Steve was working on? I just got the results back from the tox screens and he died of a drug overdose, not the bullet." 

Her news was lost with Jesse. He was stretched out on the couch, his eyes closed, breathing slowly and evenly. Amanda was yet again struck by the fact that he was so relaxed and peaceful, reminding her of her own sons, CJ and Dion, and a smile tugged at her lips. She picked up a fleece blanket off a chair and carefully draped it over the sleeping form. Removing the coffee cup from the arm of the couch, she glanced back, then left, closing the door behind her.

~*~*~

The room was dark and cool. He forced his eyes open and began the search for his cell phone when the first phrase of the _Dukes of Hazard_ theme song came to his ears.

"Yo," Jesse mumbled into the receiver, still trying to wake himself fully.

"Hi Jess, I could really use you over here at Bob's. The rush is extra heavy this morning." Steve's voice was mixed with clanging pots and pans and a few incoherent voices in the background. 

"What? What time is it?" Jesse rubbed his eyes and tried to make out the hands on the clock above the window.

"It's about 6 am, why?" Steve said between clanks. 

"Listen, I'll call you back, I've gotta go." He quickly shut the cell phone and hurried out the door. Rounding the corner at a dead run, he skidded to a stop and crashed into the wall, missing the open doorway by several feet. Jesse dragged himself off the floor to the sound of laughing.

The laugh soon turned into a painful wheezing, then a harsh cough. A smirking face greeted Jesse as he stepped into the room. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"Sorry about the board, Jesse." The whisper was hoarse, and a grimace of pain slid across her face as she breathed out the words.

"What?" His mind had not understood the words. Closing the door behind him, he moved to the side of the hospital bed.

"The board, Jesse, I'm sorry I smashed it up." She tried again.

Jesse could not help but laugh. "It's no big deal, Mel. The important thing is, you're alive."

Melody smiled weakly.

"Get some rest, I'll stop by later." Jesse patted her hand before moving to the door and leaving the room.

~*~*~

The next week passed slowly. There was nothing more than the usual summer crowd coming in complaining about allergies or sunburns, or weekend warriors with scrapes and bruises from a particularly rough game of flag football. Resident life was becoming almost boring. Although, every doctor and nurse was glad there was not much to do. 

Even the detectives had it slow. Tame yelling matches and mild disagreements soon became the highlights of the hot California summer days. It was mainly a time to sit back at one's desk, turn on the personal-sized fan, and sort through the stacks of overdue paperwork; filing solved cases and finishing up last minute reports. 

"What day is it?" Melody asked suddenly.

"Saturday, the twelfth," Jesse said absently as he inspected the stitches above her eye.

"I gotta go, Jess. I've got an audition tonight!" She brushed his hand away.

"For?"

"LA Philharmonic. I've gotta go. It's not every day that you get a chance to audition for a symphony."

"No," Jesse said firmly. "You're not going anywhere, doctor's orders. And just so you don't get any ideas, I'm going to get someone to watch you."

"I hardly think that's necessary." She glared at him.

"Naw, I think you'll like him." Jesse left the room as he noticed a familiar face pass the door. He entered with a blonde-haired young man in tow. "Melody—this is Alex. Alex—this is Melody." He introduced them. "Now, Alex. I want you to watch her like a hawk. Don't let her move."

"If you're gonna keep me locked up in here, I demand the right to have ice cream." Melody trained her gaze on Jesse.

"We'll see."

"Mint chocolate chip," She said, leaving no room for discussion.

"Don't push it. You might have to consider yourself lucky to get frozen yogurt. I'll stop in later."

"Hi." Melody smiled sweetly. "Any chance you'd be willing to go find an ice cream truck?"

Alex laughed. "I can try, but you had better be here when I get back. Jess'll skin me alive if you disappear."

"Cross my heart I won't move a muscle." She grinned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Jess," Steve greeted his friend as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Hi Steve, how's the new partner?" Jesse smiled.

Steve shrugged. "How's Mel?"

"Healing nicely, she's in room 317 if you want to go see her. Alex's in there now."

"I'll swing by on my way out. Do you know where Dad is?" Using the word "dad" as if Mark was Jesse's father as well.

Jesse shook his head. "Ask one of the nurses."

"Tyson Paley." A young man approached Jesse and held out his hand. He was tall and thin, but had a solid build with well-muscled shoulders. His dark brown hair was buzzed and he was clean-shaven. "Could you direct me to the restrooms?"

"Jesse Travis. Down that hall and take a right past the Janitor's Closet. Then take another right past room 322. Third door on the left."

"Thanks." He nodded to Jesse and Steve before heading off in the directing Jesse had indicated.

"Not too bad. Seems nice enough." Jesse looked to Steve.

"Dad!" Steve spotted his father coming down the hall. "See ya, Jess."

"Hi Steve." Dr. Mark Sloan smiled at his son. "Have you seen Amanda? I've been thinking about the drug overdose case."

"No, sorry. Listen, are we still on for dinner at Bob's tonight?" Steve asked, doing his best to keep up with his father's quick pace.

"Sure Steve." Mark stopped a nurse and they conversed for a moment before she moved on. "Isn't the big game against Tampa Bay on tonight, too?"

"That's right! Jess and Alex were gonna come over. I can get some BBQ or something on the way home."

"Hey Steve." Alex Martin passed by. Then over his shoulder, he asked, "Kick-off at seven, right?" 

Steve nodded. "Well, I guess I'll let you get back to work. I've got to stop in and see Mel on my way out. See you at home."

"By Steve." Mark watched his son round the corner, then turned his attention back to his job as his pager went off.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Dinner With Death

Chapter 4

Melody leaned back and closed her eyes. She inwardly hoped it would take Alex a while to return with the promised ice cream, for she felt she needed some time to herself. Perhaps she needed some time off—a vacation. Her mind began to wander back to her Vermont home when the sound of a clearing throat brought her back.

Opening her eyes, a flood of memories overwhelmed her.

"Hey darlin', thought you'd be happy to see me after all this time."

"Tyson, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in prison?" Mel asked, her jaw tensing as he closed the door and stepped closer.

"Now what kind of greetin' is that, honey? I thought you'd be happy I got out early. Now we can get married just like we planned." Paley grinned taking her hand in his own.

"No Tyson." She pulled her hand away. "I already told you I won't ever marry you. Leave me alone Tyson. There was a reason I never wrote back to you. Why don't you just go back to Texas where you belong?"

"I ain't gonna take that from you. You're gonna marry me and you're gonna be happy." He grabbed her elbow and forced her towards him.

"Leave me alone. I'm not your girlfriend and I'm not your property!" She turned towards the burly man.

"Now you listen here…"

The sound of an opening door cut off his sentence. "You okay, Mel?" Alex asked, a worried look spreading across his face.

"Get him outta here." Tyson whispered into her ear, through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, I'm fine Alex. Just talking to an old friend. Could we have a few more minutes?" Melody tried to smile but could barely force it past the pain.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked, reluctant to leave, noticing her tense body. He sensed something was not right.

"You heard the little lady." Tyson swung around and looked down at Alex. "She said to leave."

"Alex, please." Mel begged. A tear slipped down her cheek and fear crept into her eyes. "Just turn around, shut the door, and walk away."

Tyson drew himself to his full height and stepped towards Alex.

"Alex, please!" Melody pleaded, afraid of what Tyson would do if pushed much further.

The young man backed up. He shut the door and Tyson and Melody were again alone.

"You got a perdy boyfriend there, he is your boyfriend, isn't he. How long have you known him?" Tyson's hand clasped her upper arm.

"I just met him less than a half-hour ago." The tears came freely now.

"That's a lie." His grip tightened like a vice.

"No it's not! Please, Tyson, leave me alone. Go home. I won't marry you." Melody cried.

"You've not seen or heard the last of me!" Tyson ground out then turned and disappeared out the door after slamming it hard, leaving a distraught Melody in his wake.

Moments later, Alex made his way into the room. Seeing the tears and hurt in her face, he moved forward and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Her head jerked up and she looked at him. "Alex, you've got to promise not to breathe a word of this to anyone. Understand?"

"But Mel, Steve can…" Alex started.

"No. You can't tell anyone. You've got to promise." Melody bit her lip.

"Well can I at least hear the whole story?"

"I…" Melody faltered. "I don't know if I can."

"You don't have to…" Alex offered, pushing a stray lock of hair back behind her ear.

"No." She cut him off. Melody took a deep breath, then began. "I met him my senior year of high school. We became friends and he asked me to the senior prom. I spent that year in Texas with my uncle; he died soon after I went to college. Well, then we didn't see each other again till my junior year at University of Indiana. After a while, we got a bit more serious and the end of my junior year, he proposed. I refused. It was about then that the law tracked him down. They sent him to prison on charges of grand theft auto and robbery. He'd managed to pull off three bank jobs and held up a gas station mini mart and avoid the law for a year. After I finished college, I went back home to Vermont and lived in an apartment for a few months. Then I flew here to audition for the LA Philharmonic. I met Jesse and Dr. Sloan at Bob's. That's about all." She paused for a moment. "I though I was safe. Him being in prison for a few years. I thought I could make myself a life; move on from what I'd been through. But I guess I can't ever get away from him."

Alex pulled her closer to him and she rested her head against his shoulder as her body shook with sobs. The crying slowed and eventually stopped, but Melody did not push away. She felt safe. For the only time in her life since her father had died, she felt cared for; even loved. 

Growing up in a house-full of other foster kids had been hard on her. Never receiving extra attention outside the amount the foster parents could afford to give out individually. Even living with her uncle had not provided enough loving attention to make up for her younger years. He was busy with the farm and although he loved his niece dearly, he never had much time to spend just hanging out or talking. Melody had learned to live without. And she had most likely forgotten what real feelings were when she had stumbled across Tyson Paley. She had felt something, but nothing like she felt from being in Alex's arms.

She pulled away suddenly and forced a smile at the young man. "Look at me. Here I am giving you my whole life's story, then breaking down and sobbing all over your shoulder." Melody wiped her face.

"It's alright. As long as you're okay." He paused, not sure if he should pursue what his mind told him too. "Are you sure you don't want to speak with Steve about him?"

"Yes Alex, I'm sure." She looked at him with a serious expression. "I'm afraid that if I tell Steve, I'll just be making more trouble for him and Mark and Jesse…and you. Tyson's already suspicious. I'm scared to think of what he's capable of."

"What do you want to do now?" Alex asked.

"This was my only chance. I guess I'll just have to stick it out and stay here. My parents set up a trust fund with my mother's inheritance, so money's not a problem. I suppose I'll start looking for a place to stay…and I know I have a backup job playing for a recording studio." Melody turned away and gazed out the window.

"There's an empty apartment in my building." He offered.

"That'd sounds wonderful, Alex." She looked back to him and smiled.


End file.
